Be With You
by Sibolis Nauli. Hrs
Summary: Walau aku tak dapat memilikimu, yang penting aku dapat mencintaimu...


**Pair : SasoDei, ItaDei.  
Rating : T.  
Genre : Romance.  
Disclaim : Masashi Kishimoto.  
Warn : Shonen-Ai, AU, OOC Typo(s), etc.**

**Story by : Aikanno Suke.  
**

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

_** Be With You **_

Pasar malam tampak begitu ramai. Suara keras dari wahana-wahana dan teriakan bahagia begitu memadati suasana di sini. Di sebuah tempat yang tak jauh dari pasar malam, berdirilah dua pemuda yang saling melemparkan pandangan.

Pandangan dingin dan pandangan bertanya bercampur. Suasana di antara mereka sungguh berbeda dengan tempat pasar malam yang dipadati rasa bahagia dan kasih sayang. Sedangkan mereka, hanya dikeliling aura mencekam dan dingin. Dua pemuda yang dinyatakan sebagai pasangan cinta itu berdiri dalam diam. Begitu hening. Dan terpecah saat salah satu dari duan pemuda itu mengatakan :

"Aku ingin kita putus. Berhenti untuk saling mencintai," kata Itachi dengan dingin. Sepasang mata onyx Itachi menatap lurus mata Deidara yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Suasana malam yang begitu dingin sangat menusuk. Sama seperti hati Deidara yang tertusuk oleh perkataan Itachi.

Beginikah yang dinamakan pahitnya mencintai? Ya. Akhirnya Deidara menyadari hal itu. Lalu, akan dibawa kemanakah perasaan cintanya kepada Itachi seorang? Melupakannya? Ketahuilah, jika kita sudah mencintai orang yang kita cintai sampai darah daging, akan sulit melupakan dan melepaskannya begitu saja. Berbeda dengan sampah yang dapat dibuang begitu saja dan melupakannya seolah-olah bukan kita yang membuangnya. Tidak! Itu kesalahan yang sangat fatal.

Deidara membeku di tempat, menatap sang pujaan hati yang sedang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya ia mengucapkan kalimat yang terpikirkan olehnya "Doushite?" tanya Deidara dengan suara yang bergetar. Itachi menghela nafas sebelum menjawab "Karena aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi, Deidara," hati Deidara serasa disambar petir. Deidara tak menyangka, bahwa akhir dari cerita cintanya akan tragis seperti ini. "Aku baru sadar bahwa aku masih straight. Aku bukan seorang gay," sambung Itachi. Sudah cukup bagi Deidara untuk mendengar lanjutan kalimat Itachi, "Jadi, kau hanya mempermainkanku?" tanya Deidara, dan dijawab anggukan kecil dari Itachi. "So, aku sudah punya penggantimu. Namanya adalah..."

**_ Be With You_  
**  
Hari berganti hari. Deidara kini sudah mencapai semester lima di Universitas Konoha, tempat kelahiran kakeknya. Deidara memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di Konoha dan itu setelah mendapatkan izin dari Tuan Pein dan Nyonya Konan, orangtua asuh Deidara. Deidara harus pindah karena Ia tidak mau merepotkan orangtua asuhnya. Dan juga Deidara harus bekerja sambilan untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya selama Ia berpisah dengan orangtua asuhnya.

Dipagi hari yang cerah ini, Deidara memutuskan agar berjalan-jalan keluar rumah sewanya. Selagi Deidara sedang libur kuliah, tentunya Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Langkah kakinya membawa dirinya ke sebuah tempat yang-membuatnya mengenang seseorang. Sepasang kaki Deidara begitu lancang telah membawanya ke sebuah tempat pertama kali Ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta dan menderita, Itachi. Taman yang ditanami dengan bunga Himawari yang indah. Dan tak lupa suasana yang begitu romantis.

Hati Deidara begitu perih saat melihat tempat itu. Deidara menghela nafas dan menghentikan langkahnya. Mengapa sulit baginya untuk melupakan orang itu? Hanya Kami-sama yang mengetahuinya. Ia sedikit merasa lelah dengan perjalanannya menuju taman ini. Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut tempat itu untuk mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman baginya. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah tempat duduk panjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Seingatnya, lima tahun lalu saat Ia bertemu dengan Itachi, tempat duduk panjang itu belum ada di sana.

... Masa bodoh.

Deidara melangkah mendekati tempat duduk itu dan mendudukinya. Perasaan rindu meluap-luap di hatinya. Rindu? Dengan siapa? Tentu dengan... Itachi. "Itachi... Apa kau masih ingat padaku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang cukup pelan. Mata Deidara terpaku pada dua orang anak kecil yang sedang duduk berdua di tengah taman. Seorang anak kecil berambut hitam pendek berkulit pucat dan seorang anak kecil berambut pirang berkulit tan. Apa yang dilakukan kedua anak itu? Saling membagi kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Keceriaan anak berambut pirang itu mengingatkannya pada masa pertama kali Ia berkencan dengan Itachi. Saat itu Ia merasa senang bisa berkencan dengan Itachi. Senyuman anak berkulit pucat itu mengingatkannya pada senyuman Itachi yang selalu ada untuknya dulu. Ya, dulu.

Deidara sedikit tertawa hambar. Ia merasa bodoh telah mengingat seseorang yang bahkan tidak ingat padanya. Itachi. Mengapa di dalam pikirannyaselalu ada seseorang yang bernama Itachi yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta dan menderita? Itulah cinta darah daging. Sulit dilupakan dan sulit dilepaskan begitu saja.

Deidara menatap kosong pada kedua anak itu hingga tak sadar ada seseorang yang telah duduk di sampingnya. Orang itu sedikit berdehem kecil untuk menyadarkan Deidara yang Ia anggap Deidara sedang duduk termenung. Deidara sedikit tersentak. Ia melihat ke sampingnya yang sudah ada orang. "Hai..." sapa orang itu sambil tersenyum, "Maaf, aku duduk sebelahmu," sambungnya. Deidara tersenyum paksa dan menjawab "Tak apa..." Deidara menjeda kalimatnya "Lagipula, ini tempat duduk umum, kok..." sambut Deidara. Orang yang menyapa Deidara tadi terkekeh kecil "Benar juga. Kamu sendiri?" tanya orang itu lagi. Deidara menatapnya lembut "Ya. Aku tinggal sendiri di Konoha. Kamu sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Deidara balik.

"Aku tinggal di Konoha bersama keluarga besarku. Ng, mereka semua sebenarnya bukan keluargaku, tapi aku dan mereka saling menganggap sebagai salah satu keluarga. Apa kamu mengerti maksudku?" tanya orang itu lagi begitu melihat wajah Deidara yang sedikit berkerut karena penjelasannya tadi. "Ya. Aku baru mengerti," kata Deidara singkat. Hening beberapa detik. Orang itu kembali bersuara. "Oh, ya! Perkenalkan, namaku Akasuna Sasori. Kamu?" Sasori mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut baik oleh Deidara "Aku Akaiwa Deidara..." dan berawalah sebuah kisah cinta yang baru...

**~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

**Waaaa! Fic GaJe! *karena lu GaJe* haa..**

**Fic ini sebenarnya bukan fic pertama saya. Fic saya yang terdahulu saya hapus tanpa alasan. Jadi entah mengapa saya buat fic GaJe begini... benar-benar gak mutu! *fic lu memang gak mutu kali***

**Ya sudah, saya cuma bisa berharap minna suka dengan fic baru saya ini...**

**KEEP OR DELETE?**


End file.
